Aku Memilihnya
by Rizue22
Summary: Maaf aku tidak bisa memilihmu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa!


**AKU MEMILIHNYA**

**A EYESHIELD 21 FANFICT**

**WARNING: OOC,SINETRONISM, abal, gaje… gak balance sama aslinya. Miss typo**

**Disclaimer : YUUSUKE MURATA & RICHIRO INAGAKI**

Dengan jaket krem , celana jeans coklat dan t-shirt ungu, seorang gadis berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor perusahaan PT KAITANI company, dan membawa sebuah kotak yang berisikue.

"Maaf, apa Rikkunya ada?", tanya gadis itu.

"Maaf nona Taki, tuan Kaitaninya sedang pergi ke Osaka, katanya ada meeting, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", jawab resepsionis itu ramah.

"Apakah masih lama?"

"Sepertinya tidak, apakah ada yang ingin dititipkan?"

"Tidak, saya akan menunggu saja di ruangannya, permisi!"

"Ya, silakan!"

Gadis itu pergi ke ruangan yang bertuliskan Riku's room.

"Huh, kenapa sih Riku selalu tak memberi kabar dan tak punya waktu untuk aku? Padahal kan aku sudah capek bikin kue cokelat kesukaannya!", katanya dalam hati.

Suzuna Taki nama gadis itu, dan kurang dari setahun lagi ia akan berganti nama menjadi Suzuna Kaitani. Dua tahun sudah dia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang bernama Riku Kaitani, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses melanjutkan tahta perusahaan yang diberikan ayahnya.

Saat sedang menunggu, Suzuna melihat fotonya bersama Riku dipajang di meja Riku, Suzuna hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Diraih dan ditatapnya foto itu.

"Ri,,, aku kangen, cepat datang ya!", katanya.

Dia memeluk foto itu.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Suzuna ketiduran.

**2 hours latter **

"Aduh, kenapa flashdiskku ketinggalan di kantor? Jadi aku tidak bisa langsung pulang! Padahal banyak file penting!", kata pemuda tampan berambut putih dan bermata hijau tosca. Yap,,, dia adalah Kaitani Riku.

Saat dia membuka ruangannya, terlihat Suzuna tertidur di kursi dengan meja sebagai tumpuannya. Dilihatnya wajah Suzuna yang terlihat manis saat dia tertidur. Dibelainya rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Ugh….!", erang Suzuna.

"Kau sudah bangun ya? Maaf ya, pasti kamu menunggu terlalu lama!", kata Riku.

"Kau kemana saja? Tidak memberi kabar, aku kan khawatir!"

"Maaf, maaf!", Kata Riku sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudah!", kata Suzuna judes dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Eh Suzuna, kamumembutkanku kue ya? Hmm…rasa cokelat, pasti enak!", kata Riku dengan wajah yang inocence.

"Sudah dingin, bahkan sudah basi!"

"Ih, koq judes sih?Sini aku cicipin!", Rikupun mencicipinya,"yummie…kue buatan pacarku ini memang sangat enak!", kata riku sambil mencolek pipi Suzuna, terlihat semburat merah di pipi putih gadis itu.

"Jangan marah lagi ya!"

"Iya!"

"Suzuna, aku antar pulang ya ini sudah malam!"

Suzuna hanya mengangguk.

Di perjalanan pulang….

"Ri…!"

"Iya, ada apa sayang?"

"Tidak, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk ya? Jadi tidak punya waktu buat aku!", kata Suzuna, mata birunya menatap wajah tampan yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Sayang, kamu kan tahu ini buatkita dan masa depan kita juga!"

"Iya juga sih, ya sudah! Sudah sampai, um kamu mau mampir dulu?"

"Maaf ya, ini sudah malam, aku tidak bisa! Mungkin lain kali!"

"No problem, aku masuk dulu ya!"

"Suzuna tunggu!"

"Ada apa Ri?"

Suzuna mebalikan badannya, dan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di kening Suzuna.

"I love you!", kata Riku.

"I love you to!Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Riku hanya mengannguk dan meninggalkan Suzuna.

Suzuna pun masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ahaha my sister! Mana pangeranmu?", kata kakak Suzuna, Natsuhiko Taki yang err—idiot itu.

Suzuna hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan kakaknya.

'Dia pasti malu!' pikir Natsuhiko.

Keesokan harinya….

"Hari ini aku buatkan onigiri untuk Riku, aku harus siap-siap pergi ke kantornya!", gumam Suzuna.

Dia pun pergi ke kantornya Riku dengan menaiki kereta.

Di kantor Kaitani Company

"Maaf. Apa Rikunnya ada?", tanya Suzuna pada seorang recepsionis.

"sayang sekali, tuan Kaitaninya baru saja pergi. Katanya ada meeting dengan klien di Kasukabe!"

"Ya sudah, titip ini ya!", kata Suzuna sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan.

"Baik!"

Suzuna pun pergi meninggalkan kantor itu.

"Huh, selalu saja, meeting, meeting dan meeting! Kapan santainya Ri? Aduh mana perutku lapar lagi, aku memang belum sarapan! Mmm,,, aku ke restoran dekatkantor Riku saja deh!", kata Suzuna, dia pun pergi ke sebuah restoran yang bernama 'HIRUMA TRADISIONAL AND MODERN JAPANESE FOOD'.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?", sapa pelayannya ramah.

"Saya pesan sushi dan jus jeruk saja"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Saat sedang menunggu, terdengar alunan piano yang mengalun lembut. Rupanya di restoran ini ada hiburannya, yaitu piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat karamel dan terlihat sebaya dengan Suzuna.

Karena tergoda oleh alunan piano itu, Suzuna pun menghampiri sang pianis.

"Ano maaf, piano yang anda mainkan merdu sekali!" kata Suzuna.

"Eh anu. . .terimakasih nona…!"

"Suzuna, Suzuna Taki. Tapi, panggil saja aku Suzuna. Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama anda?"

"Aku Sena Kobayakawa!"

"Umm Kobayakawa..!"

"Cukup panggil aku Sena!".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Mohon ripyunya…. ^_^


End file.
